


Jumper

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would it be all right if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper

Echizen followed Tezuka home after practice that day. It was becoming more and more common since they’d started… well, ‘dating’ implied that one of them had asked the other out, that hadn’t happened, but their relationship had become _something_. Something Tezuka couldn’t quite identify.

These days always followed the same routine. They’d get to Tezuka’s house, then, after greeting his parents and grandfather, go up to Tezuka’s room and Tezuka would do his homework and Echizen would do his and then they’d read or watch a video of a tennis match and then Echizen would go home. Some days, they wouldn’t speak a word to each other- the silence and the comfort of being together was enough.

“I’m cold,” Echizen said. He was sprawled out of Tezuka’s bed as if it were his own.

“Do you have a jumper?”

“No.”

Tezuka nodded and pulled one of his thick, warm jumpers. It was his favourite and was slightly too big even for him. He told himself he was only letting Echizen borrow it because it was so warm, not because he wanted to see him wearing it.

“Thanks,” Echizen said, taking the jumper and pulling it on. It swamped him, but Echizen still managed to look good in it, like he did in everything he wore. “What?” he asked and Tezuka realised he’d been staring.

“Nothing,” Tezuka said, turning away so that he didn’t have to see Echizen’s knowing smile.

“This jumper smells like you,” Echizen said and Tezuka’s heart skipped a beat.

Tezuka cleared his throat to his his sudden embarrassment. It was stupid really, if anyone else had said it it wouldn’t have affected him…. but hearing it from Echizen’s mouth made his palms sweat.

“It is my jumper,” Tezuka reminded him, trying to keep his voice level. He knew that Echizen was smirking behind his back.

“I know,” Echizen replied, “that’s why I wanted to try it on.”


End file.
